Truth or Dare CULLEN STYLE
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: The Younger Cullens play Truth or Dare while Esme and Carlisle are out : R&R!
1. Round1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I am **_**not**_** Stephenie Meyer. She Rocks!**

**A/N:****Enjoy!! Set after Breaking Dawn so Bella is a vampire.**

Renesmee was fast asleep, Jake was snoring on the floor next to her. I smiled at the two and Edward walked in. "Come on," he said leading me out of the cottage. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the big house. Carlisle and Esme are gone for two days. On a small date and the guys want to play," he explained. I nodded and we sprinted to the big house. "Play what?" I asked as we entered. We walked into the living room to find everybody sat in a small circle. "Truth or Dare," Edward said sitting next to Alice. I sat next to him so I was positioned inbetween him and Rose. Rose smiled at me warmly, we were the best of friends now. Along with Alice, of course. "Right, Emmett, you start. And then we'll go round in a circle," Alice said. I was second to last. Emmett's eyes lit up as he scanned each of our faces trying to pick out the most anxious. He decided to go for me. "Bella, truth or dare?" he asked. I swallowed and breathed in deeply.

"Truth."

"Do you find _anybody_ even the tiniest bit attractive other than Edward?" he challenged. All eyes were on me. Emmett's eyes were gleaming, Jasper's eyes were emotionless, Alice's eyes were waiting for my answer, Edward's eyes were nervous and Rose's eyes were waiting like Alices. I decided to make a joke out of this because everybody was so serious. "Oh, Mike is _gorgeous_!" I joked placing hand on my forehead. Edward growled and his teeth were exposed. "Calm down! I was kidding. Of course not, Edward is the _only_ one for my eyes," I said. Edward's face became serene once again and all eyes were off me. It was Jaspers turn to choose. "Edward, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Bella you don't love her."

"NO!" Edward growled.

"Haha. Your face!" Jasper howled with laughter. "I was kidding, okay. I dare you to rip Esme's curtains off." Edward shrugged and tore Esme's curtains into pieces. "She's not going to be happy," Emmett told him.

"I'll apologise when she gets back," Edward said. It was Alices turn next. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!"

"I dare you to kiss Jake while he's sleeping."

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"Lips," Alice smirked. "I'll come with you to make sure you do it." They darted out of the room. Jazz, Rose, Edward and I were left to wait but they wouldn't be long. "I wonder who I'll pick," Jazz said to himself. Emmett and Alice were seated at their places on the floor again. Wow, that was fast, even for a vampire. "Did he do it?" I asked.

"Sure did," Alice smiled. Emmett was rubbing his lip in disgust. It was Edward's turn next. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jasper said.

"When you were with Maria, were you attracted to her?" Edward asked smugly. Jasper looked quite nervous, probably because he could feel that Alice was. Or maybe it was because he _was_ attracted to Maria and didn't want to admit it to Alice. My shield was up so that Edward couldn't read anybody's mind if they chose truth. "I'm kind of waiting, Jazz," Alice said nervously. Jasper took a deep breath that wasn't necessary and closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds his eyes opened. "Come _on_!" Emmett almost shouted impatiently.

"Ok, ok," Jasper said. He looked at me and I put my shield down. He sent a wave of calmness through the room. He looked at me when he was finished and I put my shield back up. He would've been blocking his mind while my shield was down. "Well, kind of. But not really," he finally said. He quickly looked at Alice, her face was emotionless. She was looking at him too. "Okay. Jazz, it's cool. I mean I didn't expect you not to be attracted to some girls before me. If you're attracted to anybody now, well then we have a problem," Alice said.

"Of course not," Jasper replied smiling at her. She grinned back and continued with the game. It was my turn. Who should I pick? It was between Rose and Alice. "Rose, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Hmm.. Dare," she decided.

"I dare you to eat mushed peas," I told her. If she were human it wouldn't be too bad, but she was a vampire. Human food tasted absolutely _repulsive_ to her. She winced in horror. "I'll get some," Emmett said hopping up and running to the kitchen at vampire speed. There was a loud bang and then he was sitting down again. He had a bowl of green goo in his hands. He held it out to Rose who was pinching her nose. She anxiously took it out of his hands and started slurping it down. After she was finished she looked almost green. "Aw, Bella that was _disgusting!_ I'll get you back for that," she said to me and then she smiled. It was Roses turn next and she only had Alice to choose. "Alice?" Rose asked. "Truth."

"Do you think you're better looking than me and Bella?" Rose challenged. Alice's eyes grew big and we all knew her answer at once. "Well.. Yeah," Alice admitted nervously. Emmett and Edward burst into peals of laughter. "Hey!" Alice said looking offended. "We're.. sorry, Alice!" Edward said through his laughter. Alice pouted and Jasper looked at me. I let down my shield and he sent a wave of happiness to Alice. I kept my shield down seeing as the game was over. Edward and I said our goodbyes and walked to the cottage hand in hand. Running would get us there in no time, but we wanted to cherish this moment. Me and him. Under the shimmering star-studded sky, guided by the glow of the beautiful silver moon….

The End :]

**A/N:**** Did you like it? Please review! Yes I know my next story was supposed to be about Rose and Bella but I wanted to do this first :] I'll do my Rose and Bella story some other time, when I feel like it. Remember to Review!! x**


	2. Round2

**A/N:**** I know it says 'THE END' at the end of the last chapter but I got a review from grceful-for-a-vampire asking me to write more so I agreed to write one more chapter :] Enjoy this last chapter. Please review!**

"Edward, Bella, come back!" Emmett called from the big house. Edward and I were just about to open the door to our little cottage. I sighed. "What could he want now?" Edward asked. I shrugged and we sprinted, hand in hand, to the big house. "What is it, Emmett?" I asked.

"We want to play another round!" Emmett said hopping up and down and then getting onto his knees and begging. I sighed and looked at Edward. He looked like he was thinking about it. He met my gaze and nodded. "Fine, but we have to get back before seven in the morning. Nessie will be missing us even with Jake there," I agreed.

"Yeey! Thank you, Bella!" Emmett cheered giving me his signature bear-hug.

"Thank you, Edward!" Emmett said about to give Edward a bear-hug but Edward slipped out of his grasp and held out his hands to stop him. Emmett pouted and then ran into the living room. The rest of them were seated in their positions from last game so Edward and I squeezed ourselves into our previous positions. "Rose, you can start and then we can work our way around," Alice said. Rose nodded and looked at each of us, picking out her next victim. I put my shield up so that no gifts could be used. "Edward, truth or dare?" Rose asked looking at Edward. "Truth."

"Do you find Tanya attractive _at all_?" Rose asked. I looked at him, listening. I searched for any sign of a yes. A ragged breath, I looked aswell. I searched for any twith or any sign. "No, blondes aren't my type. _At all_," Edward replied simply. I sighed in relief and chuckles filled the air. It was my turn next. I decided to pick on the big guy. "Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked. We all knew what he would say. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Alice," I challenged. His smile turned into a look of horror that mirrored Alice's but Alice's was _worse._ "Sorry, Alice, Emmett, Jasper,Rose," I apologised. Emmett stood up as did Alice. He walked over to Alice and kissed her. He was done in about a second. Alice wiped her lip ferociously as did Emmett. Rose and Jasper looked tense but that was soon gone. It was now Edward's turn. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you honestly like Bella?" Edward asked. Rosalie looked anxious.

"Now, I do. But to be honest I loathed her before, sorry, Bella."

"S'ok, Rose. I knew that," I told her smiling warmly.

"But you and I are like.. Best friends now so there isn't anything to worry about," she assured me. I smiled at her again and squeezed her hand. Alice's turn. "Bella?" she asked looking at me.

"Erm… Dare?" I asked it like a question.

"I dare you tell Edward that you love Mike Newton way more than him." Alice grinned evily and I'm sure I was looking completely horrified as did Edward. I breathed in deeply and turned to face Edward. "Before I say this, I want you to know that this is just a dare and that I don't mean a single word of it and I love you," I told him assuringly. He nodded and looked down.

"You have to look at her, Edward," Alice said from behind him. He growled and faced me. "Edward, I love Mike Newton way more than I love you," I said and as soon as I was finished I buried my head in my hands. It was so _horrendous _to say. The words were vile, atrocious words that should be illegal in the same sentece. "I love you!" I cried as I kissed Edward. He kissed back until coughs told us that it wasn't very pleasant to watch. It was Jaspers turn now. "Alice, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she replied.

"Do you find Carlisle really attractive?" Jasper asked smiling. If her answer was yes, he wouldn't be annoyed. He would be amused. Alice looked uneasy.

"Yes," she admitted. Laughs echoed throughout the house. It was just so funny! Alice thought _Carlisle_ was attractive. Carlisle was basically her _father_! After the laughter sort of died down we moved onto the last person. Emmett looked around but there was only one person left. I sighed and leaned my head into my hand. He was so stupid! "Oh. Jasper! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to draw a moustache on the big picture of Carlisle! Then write 'I love you, doll face from Jasper' next to it! " Emmett said pointing at the picture of Carlisle hanging up on the wall. Jasper sighed and got up. He did as he was told and added a little kiss on the end of his message. "Y'know you didn't have to put the kiss," Emmett laughed.

"Oh shoot!" Jasper said burying his head in his hands. Carlisle sure would find this interesting when he got back. "What's this?" a voice asked. We all turned around to find Carlisle and Esme looking at us. "Nothing.. Doll face!" Emmett laughed. "Yes, we came home early. Erh, Jasper.. Would you like to tell us something?" Esme asked looking uneasy.

The End :}

**A/N:**** Did you enjoy? Hope you did! Please review!!**


	3. Round3

**A/N:**** Ok, I've had loads of reviews asking for another chapter. So I caved :] Here, you go then.**

**BPOV**

"Jasper, we're kind of waiting for an explanation," Carlisle said walking up to his picture and reading the message. If Jasper was human, he would've blushed. I was sure of it. Jasper knew the rules, you couldn't say it was a dare if anybody asked you why you did it. "Well?" Esme pushed.

"I find Carlisle attractive?" Jasper said it as a question. We all burst into peals of laughter. Carlisle looked nauseous as did Esme. "I'm not going to ask anymore, clean this up. Now," Carlisle said walking out of the room with Esme. We were still laughing after Jazz had cleaned it up. "Hey, why don't we get Carlise and Esme to join us?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Alice said. She was out of the room in a fraction of a second. And back after a couple of seconds with Carlisle and Esme at her heels. "Truth or dare?" Esme asked sitting down with Carlisle.

"Yep. Let's go!" Emmett urged.

"So that's why Jasper wrote that message and .. Decorated my face," Carlisle realised. Everybody chuckled and then we started the game. It was Carlisle's turn first. "Emmett, truth or dare?" Carlisle asked.

"Dare." Why even bother asking?

"I dare you to bow down to Alice and tell her that she is far stronger than you. And far more superior."

"Oh man!" Emmett groaned. Alice would enjoy this and so would everybody else. Alice stood up and Emmett walked over to her and bowed down. "Alice, you are far stronger than me and far more superior," Emmett said frowning. Alice laughed and patted his head. "I've always known that, bro." Emmett got up and sat in his original place. Esme looked around and chose Jasper as her victim. "Dare."

"Well, I dare you to lose on purpose to Emmett in a fight after this game."

"Oh man! Esme!" Jasper pouted. Emmett had a smug grin on his face as we moved onto Rose. "Bella, truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Truth," I said. My last dare was horrible so I decided to play safe.

"When you were human, did you find Mike Newton even a tiny bit attractive?" she challenged. "Eurgh! Heck no!" I almost yelled. Everybody laughed at my reaction, it was my turn now. Who should I pick now? "Esme, truth or dare?" I asked facing my vampire mother. "Truth." Of course she'd pick truth, she kind of knew what we were capable of daring. "Who is your favorite Cullen child?" I asked her curiously. Her face showed she was deep in thought, she didn't want to hurt anybodys feelings of course. "Renesmee," she finally said.

"What!? What about me?" Emmett pouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I love you all the same, but Renesmee is so much _calmer_," Esme said looking at Emmett. He smiled at her showing all of his teeth. He was so childish. Edwards turn now.

**EMPOV**

"Carlisle, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Truth." Honestly, did my 'parents' have any guts at all!? And as for Esme, well, I'm honestly offended that I wasn't her favorite. Who could resist my charm? Esme could. "If you could rewind time and not change somebody. Who would it be? And it can't be Rose just because she _wants_ to be a human again," Edward said. "Emmett. No doubt about it," Carlisle said. How horrible.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" I pouted again. Didn't anybody like me?

"Edward, I don't think I'd _not_ change anybody apart from Rosalie because she wants to be human. I mean, Emmett brings so much fun and joy to this household. As does everybody. I couldn't possibly choose." Carlisle's speech bored me apart from when he said that I bring joy to the household. Of course I did. I'm such a joyous person! It was Alices turn next. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." That's my girl!

"I dare you to kiss Carlisle!" Alice said jumping up and down. I growled a little and surprisingly so did Esme. We all stared at her, completely gob smacked. Her face was smooth when she had realised what she had just done and she apologised. Rosalie got up and pecked Carlisle for a fraction of a second and then rubbed her lip visciously as did Carlisle. It was like when I kissed Alice. It was Jazzie Wazzie's turn. "Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper asked. Edward was un-predictable. Always changing from truth or dare so we didn't know what he'd pick all the time. "Dare."

"Before I dare you, Esme didn't you notice your torn curtains?" Jasper said.

"What!?" Esme exclaimed. Uh-Oh, Eddie is in trouble!

"Who tore them!?"

"Eddie!" I said smiling. Edward apologised and promised Esme that he would buy her new ones. Momma's boy. "Ok, I dare you to wear Alice's girliest shade of nail polish for a week. No rubbing it off on school days," Jasper dared. Oh! Good one bro! Edward groaned and Alice dashed to her room to get the nail polish. After she came back and painted his nails it was _my_ turn. Who should I pick? Everybody was looking at me as if I was dumb. Oh, there was only one person left. That's why. "Alice?"

"Truth." Aw man! I had a good dare!

"Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like me?" I sang.

"Eurgh. NO!" she almost screeched. How mean. Now I am sad. I _am_ hot, way hotter than Jasper. Edward suddenly started laughing. I wonder why. Oh yeah!


End file.
